Friendship is Magic
by xoverlover
Summary: Based on a strange prompt in the YJ Anon Prompt Meme. The Young Justice Team is turned into cute ponies. ONE-SHOT.


**Original Prompt:**

_" http: / / i51. tinypic. com/ 24wae6b. jpg  
>[take out the many spaces] <em>

_Base (although altered, especially for the boys) is originally from acidicsubstance on Deviantart."_

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship is Magic<strong>

This was an extremely weird situation, even for teenagers that spent a good portion of their time with muscular people running around (or flying) in spandex.

"Team, settle down!" Aqualad demanded, stomping a hoof against the ground firmly. The sound produced a strong echo in the cave, but it was almost lost in the midst of the many other sounds in the room. This only made him bristle and throw his head back. He was the leader, wasn't he? So he ought to be able to take control of the situation. This was getting frustrating very quick.

"Stop running around, you idiot!" Artemis was stomping more delicate hooves against the ground, repeatedly, as she tried to follow the orange and red blur circling around her. "Its getting annoying!"

"You're just upset you're so useless now!" the blue laughed, stopping momentarily in front of her so he could stick his tongue out. He zipped away before Artemis could attempt to hit him. "You can't use your bow and arrows like that, can you!"

"Will you shut up!"

"Guys, don't fight!" came a voice from overhead. Wally stopped again, this time to stare up dreamily at the unicorn... pegasus... floating and twirling merrily above them both.

"Wow," he sighed languidly, eyes fixed on the multi-colored, glittering wings on her back. "I didn't know angels could fly so lo-ooooww!"

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" Nevertheless, the green-tinted pony looked extremely pleased. But that would have something to do with successfully bucking Wally on the back of the head.

"Um... I thought they were called Pegasus," Megan was looking very confused, head tilting to the side as she hovered a bit closer to the ground.

"I wish I had my hands back," Artemis muttered. She wished to have her arms and hands back, if only so she could properly slap a hand against her forehead. "Why don't you go see how Superboy is doing, Megan?" she suggested.

"Oh, yeah, Conner!"

And then it was Wally gone in another blur, Megan close behind. Artemis counted this as a victory and headed back to where Kaldur was, muttering all the way about hyperactive teammates.

"How you doing, Supey?"

The gray pony didn't bother looking up from where he was laying, one arm – front leg? – crossed over the other, eyes resolutely on the floor. For all the advances Conner had made towards being less stoic and angry, he still got his moody moments.

"Conner?" Megan attempted, touching ground just next to him. "What's wrong?"

The colt merely glanced at the many dents along the ground and walls as way of explanation. Oh.

"Hey, that totally wasn't your fault. We're all still a tad clumsy in these bodies," Wally assured, flopping down on his behind and attempting a reassuring smile.

Icy blue eyes then went towards a red-and-black tinted pony was prancing. Robin would jump in the air and twist with dexterity and flexibility one would never guess a horse had.

"But he's Robin!" Wally nearly shrieked in dismay. Then he made a funny attempt of waving his front legs in the air. "You can't go comparing yourself to him! He's the sidekick of the freaking Batman!"

Conner did not seem happy with this, either way, so he huffed and stared off at the wall, completely ignoring further attempts at casual chat. _Wally_ was also very comfortably running around, at inhumanely high speeds, even, and he didn't go around crashing into things and leaving dents on the walls behind.

"Oh, Conner, it doesn't matter if you make a bit of a mess! We're all friends, and we love you anyway!" Megan assured, and Superboy did seem to relax a bit.

His gaze softened further at Megan's demonstration of how she couldn't walk properly, but then the way she easily controlled her new wings brought Conner's grim mood back. Wally would do flips and chatter away, at a pace almost too fast to understand, and when it all failed, he'd zip over to Kaldur and Artemis to strike up conversation. Artemis was still upset with him, though, and Aqualad looked a tad too frustrated.

"Hey, Batman! Batman, look what I can do!" The red foal had been prancing around the black-clad man for the last ten minutes, much like a love-struck filly.

"That's... that's nice, Robin," the man finally settled for saying. To his dismay (and the amusement of the other mentors, standing not five feet away), the pony beamed even more and continued his little weird dance around him. But he couldn't bat-glare him to submission today, it seemed, and his last attempt to scold him for his behavior resulted in dropped ears and frighteningly moist eyes.

"So, the villain used some sort of magical ray to turn them into… ponies," Aquaman recapped, arms crossed as he watched his own foal moodily try to regain control of the team. He knew Aqualad was a bit insecure about his role in the new team, but it seemed to be shinning obvious today. He didn't think the fact that the villain who'd done this to them had escaped would help his ease of mind.

"They look kind of cute like that," Flash joined in with a grin. "Wally's a bit faster in that shape."

"Cute or not, we can't really leave them like that," Green Arrow argued. And yet, he watched the blond filly with a very amused smile, and did not seem too worried about the matter at hand.

"Has M'gann attempted to revert her shape?" that was Black Canary, who seemed torn between trying to stop the loud behavior in the cave and just watching the bunch of foals play around.

"Her telepathic abilities are intact, but she is bound tot hat shape," J'onn answered. "She cannot use her powers on herself. So her flight was also affected, but well..." With the wings, that wasn't much of a problem.

"We need to get them back into their bodies." The tense, rough edge to Batman's voice made Robin stop his prancing. The young horse seemed to shrink into himself for a moment, but then a gloved hand stroked his short mane (albeit a bit stiffly). "You might not think so, but you all are less competent with those bodies. The faster we act, the easier it will be to revert." Probably.

Wide blue eyes (at least they resembled his human eves very little in shape) looked up at him, and he still seemed insecure. Batman heaved a long (but mental) sigh.

"You did good." They just hadn't expected a magical weapon that turned people into ponies.

And that seemed enough to have Robin joyful once more. His head twisted to rub back against Batman's hand, before he pranced off to his team. He was tackled by Kid Flash on the way, which cued a strange mock-fight between foals.

Aqualad calmed down when both Robin and Kid Flash heeded his request to stop fighting, and Artemis had cooled down enough to only roll her eyes at Wally's antics, rather than attempt another hit. M'gann had coaxed Superboy out of his bad mood (a bit), and both headed towards their teammates with careful steps (Superboy kept watching his hooves warily).

At last, as if by magic, the noise in the cave changed from bickering to heartfelt laugher.

Batman watched this, mostly to ignore the looks he knew he was getting from the other mentors.

"Superman is already tracking down the criminal who transformed them," he said briskly.

He could feel more than see Dinah rolling her eyes. She had not been in the best of terms with Superman since the formation of Young Justice. None of them were, not off the records.

"So, other than M'gann's powers being restricted, there's nothing detrimental to their health because of those shapes?" Green Arrow asked, scratching the back of his head. "At least its nothing too serious. I'll let Roy know, anyway."

Aquaman coughed. "Kaldu is acting a bit strange," he admitted.

"Yeah, and I think Wally's a bit more hyperactive than usual."

Batman could feel their eyes on him again. He was well aware Richard was behaving oddly, too

"For some reason, they have less reign of their emotional control in those shapes," he nodded. "They will be more sincere about their feelings, but I doubt they will notice. And even if they knew, I suspect they won't be able to do anything about it."

"So we'll just let them be until we find the cure," Dinah surmised.

"Indeed."


End file.
